1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical equipment, and more particularly to patient supports for use in medical facilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bedridden hospital patients must sometimes be x-rayed and it is necessary to place an x-ray cassette beneath the body part that is to be x-rayed. This requires attendants to lift the patient's entire body, or at least the part of the body to be x-rayed, from the patient support. Some patients, particularly those in trauma situations, should not be moved or, if movement is absolutely necessary, must be moved with great care to avoid further injury and discomfort to the patient. It is difficult to manually move and x-ray a patient without jarring or otherwise disturbing the patient.